Sonic's Halloween Nightmare!
by The High School Hero
Summary: *SECOND ONE-SHOT!* It's October 31st. Better known as Halloween. Sonic and his friends are attending Amy's annual Halloween party, and everything's going fine until True blue gets messy. Little did he know that a demon is waiting for him in Amy's bathroom...exactly, who is hiding in her bathroom? Happy Halloween!


**Ha-Ha Happy Halloween, Heroes! Anyone seen my new profile pic?! I think it's my greatest one yet! Anyhoo, Out of all this festiveness, I, Hero'Exe , have decided to do a Sonic Halloween One-shot! I hope that you'll enjoy it!**

**Summary: It's October 31st. Halloween. Sonic and his friends are attending Amy's annual Halloween party, and everything's going fine until True blue has an accident. Little did he know that a demon is awaiting him in Amy's bathroom...exactly, who is hiding in her bathroom?**

**Now...i'm gonna go catch some kids on the flipside! *evil laugh* See ya!**

-H.S.H-**!**

* * *

**Sonic's Halloween Nightmare!**

By The High School Hero!

It is October the 31st. Better known as Halloween! Where little kids go trick or treating late at night. But, on this very misty evening, we see world-renowned hero: Sonic the Hedgehog, getting ready for the 'greatest Halloween party ever' which was always hosted at Amy's house.

If Sonic didn't know any better, he would thought that it would be a trap for him just to spend time with her...but she wouldn't do it in public...would she? Anyhoo, when he wore this weird necklace, he transformed into his 'furry' form: Sonic the Werehog.

"Hmm...I'll just grab a chilidog and I can speed off.." Sonic huskily thought as he used his stretchy arms to seek the chillidog. After a few minutes, Sonic set off.

After 30 seconds, he got there. Amy's 2 story house. He could hear music booming from everywhere and some spectators cheering and whooping. He knocked on the door, and waited patiently a bit. Finally, someone opened the door. There stood his two tailed companion who goes by the name of Tails. He had drawn stitches everywhere, his namesakes were scruffy and he glued a long, orange tube that had a red, small, fake red diamond placed on there. He was wearing the infamous Tails-doll costume.

"Hey Sonic!" He greeted.

"Yo, Tails! Nice costume!" Sonic gruffly said as he followed him inside, and closed the door behind him. After sliding through all the spectators, he arrived at Amy's backyard, and saw the rest of his gang, Knuckles was wearing a pirates costume, Shadow was wearing the infamous vampire costume, and Silver was wearing a humiliating Lion costume.

"Hey guys!" Sonic greeted all of them.

"Hey." Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles, replied.

"Faker. Seriously? You're in the same Werehog costume for the 5th year in the row? Sheesh."

"Shut it, Shadow the Ultimate vampire! This costume is gold. No wonder I wear this everytime!"

"Hmph. Whatever. By the way, If you want to know where Rose is, she is waiting inside...looking for you." Shadow said a bit...sarcastically flirtatiously at the end, which made the others go 'oooh!' anxiously. Sonic got steamed up and stormed back into the house.

"Stupid Emo-hog trying to...UGH!" Sonic muttered a bit harshly. As he slid through the guests again, he bumped into none other than Amy Rose. Amy was wearing about the costume 80% of girls would wear..an attractive angel costume!

"Hey! Watch where you're going ya big...oh! Hello, Sonic!" Amy said aggressively at the start, but when she realised it was Sonic,

"Err...hi Ames...nice party; probably the biggest one yet," Sonic slowly backed up to the dancefloor without knowing.

"Oh, thank you Sonikku!"

"Gah, err...whoa!" Soon enough, Sonic stumbled into the middle of the dance floor, with many spectators staring at him. His eyes shrunk with fear, while his knees wobbled. **'Think, Sonic, Think! Just...make up some moves!' **Without hesitation, Sonic started to break-dance, after a few seconds the crowd started to buy it, and they cheered him on. Chants of 'Go Sonic!' Filled the room. As Sonic was about to exit the dance floor with the infamous moonwalk, a familiar green hedgehog in a pimp suit accidentally tripped Sonic onto the table of food and beverages. The whole crowd immediately fell silent. After a few seconds, the werehog groaned, and that was when the crowd erupted into laughs.

"Haha! Have a nice 'fall', Sonic!" The Werehog made a retreat to upstairs where the bathroom is. Meanwhile, Amy wore a face of worry.

*Upstairs...*

Since the guest bathroom was occupied, Sonic had no choice but to use his fangirl's bathroom. The werehog mumbled as he flicked crisps off of his quills. Slowly, his eyes traced down to the bottom corner of the mirror where a mini detailed drawing of him and Amy kissing passionately in the moonlight. He shuddered vigorously and started flicking a bit faster this time. Suddenly, boozy blood began to pour from Amy's bathroom tiles. Sonic didn't notice this until he saw some of it reflecting the mirror. As he turned around, the text reads: _**'Hello. Do you want to play with me?'**_Sonic wasted no time and fled the bathroom, but he stopped halfway. He gawked as he was staring at the plate of greasy chillidogs sitting in Amy's closet. At first he hesitated and found it a bit weird that a plate of chilidogs were just sitting there; waiting to be eaten. So, without thinking, Sonic whizzed in the closet and snatched the plate of chilidogs. suddenly

**SLAM!**

...The door slammed shut behind him before he could make an exit. "Oh, man!"

*Downstairs...*

As everyone was enjoying the party all except for one. Since that epic moonwalk fail, Amy was wondering if Sonic was okay. So, as the crazy fangirl she is, she scurried upstairs. As soon as she walked up the stairs, the shower turned on. It only took a few seconds for Amy to waltz over to the bathroom door. She saw a hedgehog figure. Just standing behind the shower curtains.

"Sonic?...you there?" She stepped a bit closer. After a few seconds of hesitation, Amy drew the curtains, revealing a blue hedgehog whose eyes were closed, and his muzzle had blood dripping down. "Errm...did you change your costume?" Suddenly, his eyes shot open, revealing that the iris was red and his eye was black. Before Amy could open her mouth to protest, the demonic hedgehog lurched at the sakura rose and everything went black...that was when Amy screamed.

_**'You can't run...'**_

*Later On...*

It was about 10 in the night, and the party was about to end soon. Eventually, Shadow, Silver, Tails and Knuckles made their way inside the house. Currently, they were chilling around the corner, drinking some punch. Tails kinda broke the silence with a question he thought out loud.

"Gee, I wonder where Sonic and Amy are."

"I don't really know where they are, but I think I know WHAT they're doing...huh, huh?" Silver nudged the both of them. It took only 3 seconds for Shadow to realise what Silver was saying, and for that, he slapped the futuristic hedgehog right on the head.

"OW!"

"Silver! You're such a perverted pothead!" Shadow scorned.

While the two hedgehogs were bickering, Tails decided to look upstairs for the hedgehog couple. It only took him a couple of seconds to go up the stairs. He noticed that the bathroom door was closed. He found this a bit suspicious, so without warning, Tails ran and kicked the door down. He scanned everywhere to see if there was anyone there. Soon, his motion slowly stopped and his pupils shrunk in fear.

The bathroom was almost coated with blood. Despite the trembling, he wobbled over to the shower curtains. He slowly drew it aside, and the tears started flowing. In the bath, he saw Amy. Dull of her usual, rosy colour, with a puddle of blood surrounding her. It looked like she'd been battered and beaten. Tails did nothing but silently weep. After a solemn minute of silence, Amy's eyes shot open, revealing that the iris were orange and red, and the eyes were jet black. As the demonic rose lurched for the yellow-orange fox, Tails ducked and escaped the bathroom. He took a left down the corridor and zipped in Amy's bedroom. He slammed the door and hid behind the bed. His heart beats faster every time he hears bang outside the door. Suddenly, he felt like someone was beside him, he reacted with his instincts and turned around...his muzzle met with a demonic hedgehog's bloody muzzle, he smiled then opened his mouth. That was when everything went black...and that was when Tails gave a murderous scream.

**'**_**You're too slow...wanna try again?'**_

The party was over. The DJ played one last song, the spectators cheered on how this party was the best one yet, and now they left. All except Silver, Shadow and Knuckles. Speaking of Knuckles...

He just came out of Amy's downstairs closet, with lipstick marks all over his muzzle, and his clothes were ruffled. You could probably tell what he did...(no, he wasn't doing 'that'.) His drink has also been spiked. So that meant he was drunk.

"I need to go to the bathroom...I feel...tipsy." He said in a slurred voice. So, he crawled upstairs. He partially vomited on the stairs before reaching the first floor. Knux also crawled over accidentally to Amy's bedroom. Meanwhile, Sonic was just finishing and digesting the chilidogs, without bluntly knowing that he needed to break out in the first place. So, with a swing of his strong werehog arms, he broke through the door and destroyed it. He walked out only to see Knuckles lying on the floor, dull of colour...dead. His jaw dropped. A voice from behind him said:

**'**_**Ahh, so many souls to play with, so little time. Right, Sonic?'**_

He slowly turned around, and he met face to face with his demonic and evil counterpart: Sonic' EXE . Who gave him his trademark creepy smile.

"You..." Sonic breathed out. "What have you done with my friends?!" He bellowed.

"Hmm...let's just say: I remade them to be MY friends."

"You're gonna pay for this!" The werehog threatened. The demonic Sonic just chuckled darkly.

"Now, how on Mobius are you gonna do that? If you touch me, I will destroy you, and there wouldn't be any hope for your friends...oh wait, there ISN'T. Let's face it Sonic. _**I. AM. GOD!**_" As said those infamous words, his two 'friends' came out and slowly walked towards Sonic. The blue blur looked down at Knuckles; whose eyes shot open and he creepily grinned at him. He yelped and ran downstairs.

Silver and Shadow were sitting around in the trashed living room, when suddenly, Sonic took a retreat right in there.

"Faker?" Shadow questioned.

Since Sonic was still out of breath, he spoke anyway. "Demons...upstairs...Amy's bathroom...murder...-" His dialogue was cut off as the light sizzled off, which only showed 4 luminous red eyes (Excluding Shadow) looking at them. The hedgehog trio stood there in fear, except for Shadow.

_**"Fun is Infinite with SEGA enterprises..." ** _Knuckles'EXE, Tails'EXE,and Amy'EXE mumbled.

_**"Signed by...me." **_ lurched at the three. Sonic had no idea what to do but-

**"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **He screamed himself awake, looking randomly around the place before laying eyes on the clock. It reads: 1.35AM. Halloween was officially over. It is now November the 1st. "Phew. It was only a dream." Sonic relaxed on his bed and sighed...

"Are you alright, my dear Faker? You look like you've woken up from a nightmare."...but he felt rather uncomfortable as his eyes trailed beside a certain hedgehog who flirtatious placed a rose in his mouth.

**"OH MY GOSH WHAT THE FUUUUUU-"**

***Meanwhile...***

**"You may have survived this Halloween, but believe me...you won't survive next year...muhahahahahaha!"**

_***-THE END?-***_

* * *

**And, there you have it! My second one-shot, DONE! I hope I made your sides hurt from laughing as well as making you wet your pants!**

**So...October is done...and next comes November! **

**Ahh, November. The month where my siblings and I were born... I'm turning 14 soon! WHOO! #Officialteen**

**Also, I'm revising S.C.B. Starting next week. There's going to be LOTS of changes since the second season's début episode is out in a month's time. **

**And...that's about it really. Later Heroes!**


End file.
